CodeName KND Operation REVENGE
by DarkBloodScythe
Summary: First Fanfiction...Numbuh 3 gets captured...By who,and why? read and find out.R&R please...
1. Default Chapter

K.N.D Operation R.E.V.E.N.G.E Really Evil VIle Enemy Nukifies Golden Event -  
Disclaimer:I do not own K.N.D and if I did alot more violence would be included.  
Warnings:This is a numbuh 3 and 4 fic...Lemons will be added in later chapters...This fic has torture,Rape,Language,and me...I think that would be enough =p -  
It started out as a quiet night at the tree house.All of the kids in town were asleep.We see the K.N.D's treehouse above Nigel Uno's house.All of the kids were resting peacefully in their respective beds.  
As light dawned upon the treehouse,they awoke one by one in order of, 2,3,5,and 1.Numbuh 4 was still curled in a ball in the middle of his wrestling ring.As the rest of the Kids Next Door mad breakfast,Numbah 2 questioned,"Hey guys,Where is numbuh four?"  
Numbuh one looked up from his cereal and said " Numbuh three would you please go find numbuh four and tell him to come down for breakfast...We have important work to do today..."  
"Ok.." she replied in her usually cheery tone,and skipped off to numbuh 4's room...  
  
Numbuh 4 was layed out on his back as Numbuh 3 entered his room.She hummed a Rainbow Monkey tune as she skipped on over to him and poked his shoulder.He rolled on his side as a responce.She started to shake him but accidently slipped and landed her lips on his.Her eyes opened wide as he opened his just a little,but then blasted open as he saw numbuh 3 kissing him.  
"What the fu-" he started as he got up and scrambled over to the right.  
"What were you DOING!!!" he screamed as he glared at her.  
Numbuh three blushed and said "uhh...N-Number one told me to get you for breakfast..."  
She then skipped along the hallway and made it to her room where she giggled like a school girl.  
Numbuh 4 put on his hoodie and walked to the table and made some toast.Hw was still tired even though he woke with a start.He grabbed the slightly burnt toast and took a bite.During the middle of his meal,he was asked by numbuh 1 to go and get numbuh 3.He grumbled at the request and accepted.He made his way to her room and knocked on the door.He didnt hear anything,so he went into her room.He found a note on her bed,it read.  
Dear Kids Next Dorks,  
I have kidnapped your stupid teammate,If you ever want to see her alive again I need you guys to hand over the code module from Kids Next Door moon base.  
With Hate Numbuh 274.  
-  
First submission so be nice...also...umm...Read and Review I guess...umm flames are welcomed but ignored.... 


	2. The Golden is no longer Golden

K.N.D Operation R.E.V.E.N.G.E Chapter 2 -  
Discliamer:I do not own K.N.D Warnings:This chapter includes the rape I mentioned from the first chapter.  
Authors Note:Uhh sorry if the first chapter was really short...I stayed up all night and then all of a sudden a rush of ideas flew over me and here I am.  
-  
Antartica 10:43 AM Numbuh 3 had just woken up from being knocked out from her mystery attacker.She was thrown into the frozen corner of what seemed to look like a jail cell.  
  
"Ouch!That hurt you jerk..."she said rubbing her head.  
  
She stood up and walked to the bars and looked around.It seemed like a one person jail which was because of the only cell she was in.The walls were covered in dried up blood and scratches, which made her shiver...  
  
::Meanwhile:: Numbuh 4 rushed in the kitchen waving the letter in his hands, "Numbuh one numbuh one we have an emergancy!!!"  
Numbuh one grabbed the letter and read it in a wide eyed manner...After he was done he said "Come on team lets go and save numbuh three!"  
The team,asking no questions,rushed into the armory and geared up then went into the airship.Numbuh 1 picked up a walkie talkie and radioed in the K.N.D Moon Base..."Hello number 86...This is numbuh one of Kids Next Door,command sector V...We need a lock on numbuh two seventy four...ok"  
He clicked off the talkie and turned to his crew "Ok Troops,thanks to the incredible Kids Next Door technology we have been able to find numbuh two seventy four in Antartica,near the coordinates of the dr.'s place...Kids Next Door,Lets move out!"  
  
::Back in the cell:: Numbuh three was waken from a light slumber by the sound of a door clacking open.She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and opened them with a slight blur in her vision.After a few more seconds, she saw someone that made her gasp. "Numbuh two seventy four?" she asked tilting her head to the side.He smirked and picked her up off of the ground lifting her by her neck and shoving her against a wall. "You know...I always thought you were kinda cute..." he said before placing her into a forceful kiss.She quickly closed her eyes and started to kick and buck her way out of it.Which recieved her a slap across the face. "You would be really smart to let me have my way with you...but then again,I dont really expect stupid kids like you to really understand this..." he said tackling her to the ground and started groping her...She tried to thrash her way out but was slapped again which drew blood.She spat it on him which got him really mad.He threw her across the room and tied her hands behind her back,and her legs together.He then proceded to rip off her clothes little by little until her bra was showing and her pants ripped at the thighs and knees...He smirked at her and gave her an evil glare...She responded to his glare with a look of fear and sorrow.She started to whimper as she thought of Numbuh 4 and the plans she wanted to have she never could now...Deciding that he liked the look of this he unzipped and pulled down her pants to her knees and stared at her panties with a look of satisfaction.He had her scared and vulnerable.He loved the noises coming from her mouth as he savagly ripped apart her panties and hungerly threw off his clothes and shoved his rock hard member into her virgain slit...  
  
::Meanwhile:: Numbuh four suddenly felt a wave of fear and anger rush over him.He didnt know why,he thought it could have been the point that he didnt know what was going on with her,what her condition was,or what her-wait a minute....Why would he care about a cruddy girl...She might have been on his team but not enough to get this angry over such uncirtianties.He lowered his head and finally thought to himself...'I love her'  
-  
sorry for the cliffie but you know I didnt want to keep my public waiting =p R&R please... 


	3. The evil are punished

K.N.D Operation R.E.V.E.N.G.E chapter 3 -

Warning:Im not disclaiming anymore becuase I have before...This finishes the rape and brings on the torture...Which I am very good at =D Authors notes:Oh my adoring public...lol thanx for the reviews and I love ya for the self esteem =p...Also Im thinking about doing a Foster's house for imaginary friends fic but Im holding it off for this =/...  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Numbuh 3 screamed in pain as blood escaped her once virgain slit.She bent her head in shame and cried.Her sobs were music to the ears of numbuh 274 as he continued to rape her.As much as numbuh 3 didnt want it she couldnt help letting small moans of pleasure escape her mouth.The shockwaves of pleasure went right through her makeing her cum.  
Numbuh 274 pulled out his member,cleaned it off and got dressed.He looked back at her with a harsh grin and left the cell and locked her up.Numbuh 3 continued to cry and started to mumble through her sobs, "Numbuh four...Numbuh four.."she continued to say...  
  
:::MeanWhile::: Numbuh 4 looked up with a renewed vengance and waited a few more minutes and waited for the ship to dock...Even before the ship touched down,Numbuh 4 jumped out of it and ran to find an opening.He saw an open window and launched his grappling hook,which connected,and started to scale up the building.He used his elbow to break through the window and rolled through.The other numbuhs went in the same way as 4.Numbuh 1 said "Ok team I need this to happen.Numbuh 4,you take the basement.Numbuh 2,you and 5 will guard the window.I will go check the other rooms around this dump.Kids Next Door,Move out!"  
  
Numbuh 3 heard different sounds of punches and 'oofs' and went to the bars of her cell.She tried to find an opening but couldnt.She sat back down and cried on her knees.'Why do I have to be so useless?' she thought to herself.  
  
Numbuh 4 ran down the stairs and turned to the right to see numbuh 274 with a huge smile.

"Oh look who it is..." he said pulling out a ray gn and points it at numbuh 4 and firing.Numbuh 4 rolled tothe left and pulled out a gumball gun and let loose a rain of fire on him.Numbuh four put up his arms to try and block the hard,little spheres and started to back off.Numbuh 4 stood up and continued to fire as he ran up to him and did a flying kick to his lower stomach.Numbuh 274 bent down in pain as niumbuh 4 stepped back and jumped into the air,stuck out his foot,and hit the back of his enemy's head,knocking him out when he hit the ground.He then ran up to Numbuh 3's cell and saw her bloody and crying.Uber pissed he kick the lock of the cell making it shatter, leaving it cracked enough to open.He blasted through the cell and rushed to comfort numbuh 3

"Im sorry numbuh three this is all my fault." Numbuh 3 just cried and cried on his shoulder and tried to nestle against him.

She wiped her tears away and said "Im glad you came..." Numbuh 4 picked her up and noticed she was bleeding from her pubic area.

He opened his eyes and said "He didnt...Wait here for a minute ok Nmubuh 3..." and set her down.He then licked his lips and walked over all bad ass like to numbuh 274's unconsious body.He then proceded to beat the living hell out of his face leaving him missing three teeth and bleeding from his lips.Numbuh 4 stood up and stepped on his face and started to punch his stomach so hard his knuckles split against his skin.Numbuh five heard the weak moans of pain coming form numbuh 274 and went to investigate.What she saw dazzled her,she saw numbuh four putting his knee on numbuh 274's elbow and forcing it backwards breaking his arm at the elbow.Numbuh 247 screamed in pain as he did that making all of the others come down to see what was happening."You took her virginity did you...Its really a damn shame you cant give it back now can ya..." he said throwing his battered body against the wall and again throwing it back to where it was before.The he litterally started to kick the ass of numbuh 274 until he hit the wall.  
"Umm..Numbuh four I think you can-" Numbuh 1 started.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Numbuh four said giving him a very menacing glare making him back up in fear.He left the body there and went back into the cell that held numbuh 3.She looked horrified at him and started to back away as he approached "Dont hurt me!!!" she said."I wont...I love you..." he said picking her up and kissing her.She put his arms around him and held the kiss.  
-  
Well...I think Ill leave it at this...Im trying to put out a chapter everyday so I will leave my adoring public something to do...you should all be thankful =D oh yes I almost forgot gives numbuh 274 to Enchanted Demon there ya go =p also thanx for all of the reviews...Oh yes I almost forgot...More torture will come to the evil 274.I just need him in a better place.THEN the fun begins = )MUAHAHHAHAHA....


	4. An evil side to a stupid kid

K.N.D Operation R.E.V.E.N.G.E chapter 4 -  
Warnings:More of the,very fun to write,ass kickings of numbuh 274.I think Ill start off the lemon next chapter be on the lookout =p.Also Im in the mood for some ass kicking becuase I got done watching Teen Titans and im majorly pissed at Terra for almost killing Robin (my fav. char )  
-  
Numbuh 4 took numbuh 3 to the ship and tended to her clothes and wounds.The rest of the numbuhs picked up 274 and dragged him in.After the recent outburst from 4,nobody wanted to be around him,except for 3 who clinged to him like a newborn baby.Most of the trip back was alot of questions and comforting.Numbuh 4 wrapped a blanket around her and went to his station on the ship.  
  
The trip home was a seemingly shorter one for numbuh 3,partly because she was deep in thought about herself.'I should be thankful to numbuh 4 but after what happened to me, I hope he still thinks as good of me...' she thought to herself.  
  
Almost immediately ran to numbuh 3 and picked her up and walked to her room.She fell asleep in his arms,so he set her down on her bed and kissed her good night.He then put on a very serious look and walked up to numbuh 1."Where is numbuh 274?" he demanded from the leader.  
"Listen,numbuh four I cant allow you to see our prisoner if your gonna kill him." he said sternly.  
"Ok I wont...I just wanna know so I can keep a...record of how far he is from numbuh three..." he lied.  
Numbuh one thought it over and finally said "Ok,hes in the hanger."  
Numbuh 4 didnt even answer to that as he blasted off toward the hanger.Once there he found his body and dragged it into the kitchen and started to soak him in water.While he was doing that,Numbuh 4 went to look for a rag or something to clog his mouth with.He found one that seemed extremly dirty and moldy.He smiled and forced his now drenched enemy's mouth open and shoved it in making him gag and choke.Numbuh 274 woke up to a tremendous pain in his arm and him soaking wet.Numbuh 4 saw this and said "Looks like my little bitch is awake..."  
He picked him up by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the hamster power room.Numbuh four took off his hoodie and tied his hands behind his back then took of his shirt and tied his legs together.Numbuh 4 looked around the room for a cable with free flowing energy going through it.He found one and shoved it into Numbuh 274's back and watched him jump around and scream in pain.The electricity shocked right through to his very bones and left him nearly unconsious.Numbuh 4 threw the cable away from him and pulled out a pack of matches.  
He then lit one and stuck it by numbuhs 274's hair making it start to smoke and smell.He stomped out the match and dragged him to the kitchen again and took out a fairly big sized knife and started to carve out little doodles in numbuh 274's skin.Once he was done having his fun with him he took a serious look and started to cut deep holes into the now freaked out 274.He tried to kick and buck around but only got the knife stuck deeper.Numbuh 4 smirked and decided that his torture would come there and now.He raised up numbuh 274's shirt and spotted out his lungs.He then raised the knife really high and stabbed a knife into one of them.  
"This should be fun to watch..." Numbuh 4 said stepping back and watching the blood flow and the panic stricken 274 start to cry and tried to strain for breathing.Numbuh 4 smirked and started to laugh quietly.'Who said killing people isnt fun' Numbuh 4 thought to himself and waited for his enemy to stop moving.Once he did he dragged him one last time to the hanger and chucked him out of the treehouse and watched him fall for a couple of yards before a red splat and a quiet thud signaled him away.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well...Thats that chapter...Again I thank you for the reviews and I promise to uphold the duties of a savage and insane killer.Peace out until next time...


End file.
